Nintendo DS
Nintendo DS RPG Game List *7th Dragon *Angelique Duet *Anonymous Notes: Chapter 1 - From The Abyss *Anonymous Notes: Daiishou - From The Abyss *Anonymous Notes: Dainishou - From the Abyss *Ash: Archaic Sealed Heat *Avalon Code *Away: Shuffle Dungeon *Baten Kaitos DS *Baten Kaitos Origins *Battle of Giants: Mutant Insects *Beyblade Metal Fusion: Cyber Pegasus *Bikkuri! Dokkiri! Mahou no Pen *Black Sigil: Blade of the Exiled *Blood of Bahamut *Blue Dragon Plus *Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow *Blue Dragon: Ikai no Kyoujuu *Bokura no Taiyou: Django to Sabata *Bokura wa Kasekihorida *Bomberman Story DS *Bouken-Ou Beet: Vandel vs. Busters *Charm Girls Club My Fashion Mall *Charm Girls Club My Fashion Show *Charm Girls Club: Watashi no Fashion Mall *Charm Girls Club: Watashi no Fashion Show *Children of Mana *Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon *Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha *Chou Kaseki Monster Battle: Gekitotsu Galaxy *Chrono Trigger *Cid to Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon: Toki Wasure no Meikyuu + *Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch *Combat of Giants: Mutant Insects *Contact *Cross Treasures *Crystal Monsters *Dark Spire, The *Date ni Game Tsui Wake Jane! Dungeon Maker Girls Type *Dawn of Heroes *Deep Labyrinth *Deltora Quest: 7-tsu no Houseki *Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus *Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus Special *Destiny Links *Devil Survivor 2 *Di-Gata Defenders *Digimon Story *Digimon Story Moonlight *Digimon Story Sunburst *Digimon Story: Lost Evolution *Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue *Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red *Digimon World DS *Digimon World: Dawn *Digimon World: Dusk *Dinosaur King *Dokapon Journey *Dokapon Journey! Nakayoku Kenka Shite *Dragon Ball Kai: Saiyajin Raishuu *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen *Dragon Quest IV: Michibikareshi Monotachi *Dragon Quest IX: Hoshizora no Mamoribito *Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies *Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker *Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 *Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional *Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride *Dragon Quest V: Tenkuu no Hanayome *Dragon Quest VI *Dragon Quest VI: Maboroshi no Daichi *Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation *Dragon Quest: Realms of Reverie *Dragon Quest: The Chapters of the Chosen *Dragon Quest: The Hand of the Heavenly Bride *Dragon Tamer: Sound Spirit *Dream of Neko, The *Dungeon Explorer *Dungeon Explorer: Jashin no Ryouiki *Dungeon Explorer: Warriors of Ancient Arts *Dungeon Maker *Dungeon Maker: Mahou no Shovel to Chiisana Yuusha *Dungeon of Windaria *Dungeon RPG: Picdun *Ecolis: Aoi Umi to Ugoku Shima *Egg Monster Hero *Element Hunter *Elminage DS Remix: Yami no Fuo to Kamigami no Yubiwa *Elminage II DS Remix: Sousei no Megami to Unmai no Daichi *Eragon *Estpolis: The Lands Cursed by the Gods *Etrian Odyssey *Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard *Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City *Exidia Senki *Fighting Fantasy: The Warlock of Firetop Mountain *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales *Final Fantasy III *Final Fantasy IV *Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light *Fossil Fighters *Fossil League: Dino Tournament Championship *Foto Showdown *Freshly-Picked: Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland *From The Abyss *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy *Fushigi no Dungeon: Fuurai no Shiren 4 - Kami no Hitomi to Akuma no Heso *Fushigi no Dungeon: Fuurai no Shiren 5 - Fortun Tower to Unmei no Dice *Fushigi no Dungeon: Fuurai no Shiren DS *Fushigi no Dungeon: Fuurai no Shiren DS 2 - Sabaku no Majou *Game Book DS: Aquarian Age Perpetual Period *Genmu no Tou to Tsurugi no Okite *Gensou Suikoden Tierkreis *Gintama Gin-Oh Quest: Gin-san ga Tenshoku shitari Sekai wo Sukuttari *Glory of Heracles *Golden Sun: Dark Dawn *Gouma Reifu Den Izuna *Gouma Reifu Den Izuna Ni *Hagane no Renkinjutsushi: Dual Sympathy *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de: Mai Hito Yo *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de: Yumenoukihashi *Hercules no Eikou: Tamashii no Shoumei *Hikari no 4 Senshi: Final Fantasy Gaiden *Hottarake no Shima: Kanata to Nijiiro no Kagami *Inuyasha: Secret of the Divine Jewel *Iron Feather *Izuna 2: The Unemployed Ninja Returns *Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja *Izuna: The Legend of the Ninja *Jaseiken Necromancer: Nightmare Reborn *Justice League Heroes *Kaite Shabette Hajimeyou! Monster Farm DS *Kamenin Merchant! *Kaseki Chou-Shinka Spectrobes *Katekyoo Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat *Katekyoo Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat II - Unmei no Futari *Katekyoo Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu! *Keroro RPG: Kishi to Musha to Densetsu no Kaizoku *Kimi no Yuusha *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *Kodai Ouja: Kyouryuu King - 7-tsu no Kakera *Kurikin: Nano Island Story *Kyouryuu Ouja Ketteisen: Kyouryuu Grand Prix *Legacy of Ys: Books I & II *Legends of Exidia *Lina no Atelier: Strahl no Renkinjutsushi *Lise no Atelier: Ordre no Renkinjutsushi *Londonian Gothics: Meikyuu no Lolita *Lost Magic *LostMagic *Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals *Luminous Arc 2 *Luminous Arc 2: Will *Luminous Arc 3: Eyes *Lunar Genesis *Lunar Knights *Lunar: Dragon Song *Magical fantasista *Magical Starsign *Magical Vacation: 5-tsu no Hoshi ga Narabu toki *Majime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori - Kyoufu no Takarabako *MapleStory DS *Mar Heaven: Boukyaku no Clavier *Mar Heaven: Karudea no Akuma *Mario & Luigi RPG 2x2 *Mario & Luigi RPG 3!!! *Mario & Luigi RPG: Siganui Partners *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Marl Oukoku no Ningyou Hime: Tenshi ga Kanaderu Ai no Uta *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Master of the Monster Lair *Mazes of Fate DS *Medarot DS: Kabuto Ver. *Medarot DS: Kuwagata Ver. *Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team *Mega Man Battle Network: Operation Shooting Star *Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Ninja *Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Saurian *Mega Man Star Force 3: Black Ace *Mega Man Star Force 3: Red Joker *Mega Man Star Force: Dragon *Mega Man Star Force: Leo *Mega Man Star Force: Pegasus *Megami Ibunroku: Devil Survivor *Metal Fight Beyblade: Bakutan Cyber Pegasus *Metal Max 3 *Metal Saga: Hagane no Kisetsu *Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes *Mogitate Tincle no Barairo Rupee Land *Monster * Racers *Monster Chronicle *Monster Farm DS 2: Yomigaeru! Master Breeder Densetsu *Monster Finder *Monster Lab *Monster Racers *Monster Rancher DS *Monster Summoner *Mugen no Frontier: Super Robot Taisen OG Saga *My World My Way *Mystery Dungeon: Shiren the Wanderer *Mystery Room *Naruto RPG 2: Chidori vs. Rasengan *Naruto RPG 3: Reijuu vs Konoha Shoutai *Naruto: Path of the Ninja *Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2 *Net Ghost Pipopa: Pipopa DS @ Daibouken!!! *Ninokuni: Shikkoku no Madoushi *Nostalgeo no Kaze *Nostalgia *ONI Zero: Sengoku Ransei Hyakkaryouran *Orcs & Elves *Original Story from Fairy Tail: Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou *Oshare Princess DS: Oshare ni Koishite! *Ougon no Taiyou: Shikkokunaru Yoake *Percy Jackson & the Lightning Thief *Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief *Phantasy Star Zero *Phantasy Star Zero Mini *Pocket Monsters Black *Pocket Monsters Diamond *Pocket Monsters DP Diaruga *Pocket Monsters DP Peolgia *Pocket Monsters HeartGold *Pocket Monsters Pearl *Pocket Monsters Platina *Pocket Monsters PT Giratina *Pocket Monsters SoulSilver *Pocket Monsters White *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Black Version *Pokemon Bulgasaui Dungeon: Parang Gujodae *Pokemon Diamond Version *Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon: Ao no Kyuujotai *Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon: Sora no Tankentai *Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon: Toki no Tankentai *Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon: Yami no Tankentai *Pokemon HeartGold Version *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky *Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time *Pokemon Pearl Version *Pokemon Platinum Version *Pokemon Ranger *Pokemon Ranger: Batonnage *Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs *Pokemon Ranger: Hikari no Kiseki *Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia *Pokemon SoulSilver Version *Pokemon White *Pokemon White Version *Princess and Knight *Princess Maker 4 DS *Princess Maker 4 Special Edition *Radiant Historia *Ragnarok DS *Ragnarok Online DS *Rakugaki Oukoku *Remyuouru no Renkinjutsushi *Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure *RIZ-ZOAWD *RockMan EXE 5 DS: Twin Leaders *Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star *RPG Dasshutsu Game *RPG Tsukuru DS *Rune Factory 2 *Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon *Rune Factory 3 *Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon *Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon *Rune Factory: Shin Bokujou Monogatari *Ryuusei no RockMan 2: Berserk x Dinosaur *Ryuusei no RockMan 2: Berserk x Shinobi *Ryuusei no RockMan 3: Black Ace *Ryuusei no RockMan 3: Red Joker *Ryuusei no RockMan: Dragon *Ryuusei no RockMan: Leo *Ryuusei no RockMan: Pegasus *SaGa 2: Hihou Densetsu - Goddess of Destiny *SaGa 3: Jikuu no Hasha - Shadow or Light *Sands of Destruction *Seiken Densetsu DS: Children of Mana *Sekai wa Atashi de Mawatteru *Sekaiju no Meikyuu *Sekaiju no Meikyuu II: Shoou no Seihai *Sekaiju no Meikyuu III: Seikai no Raihousha *Sepas Channel *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey *Shining Legend *Shounen Sunday & Shounen Magazine: White Comic *Sigma Harmonics *Simple DS Series Vol. 16: The Sagasou: Fushigi na Konchuu no Mori *Solatorobo: Red the Hunter *Solatorobo: Sore kara Coda e *Soma Bringer *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Chronicles: Yami Jigen Kara no Shinryakusha *Soul Eater: Medusa no Inbou *Spectral Force Genesis *Spectrobes *Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals *Spiderwick Chronicles, The *Subarashiki Kono Sekai: It's a Wonderful World *Suikoden Tierkreis *Summon Night *Summon Night 2 *Summon Night Twin Age: Seireitachi no Kyoumei *Summon Night X: Tears Crown *Summon Night: Twin Age *Super Kasekihorida *Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier *Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Mugen no Frontier EXCEED *Sword World 2.0: Game Book DS *Tales of Hearts *Tales of Innocence *Tales of the Tempest *Tamagotchi Connection: Corner Shop 3 *Tamagotchi Kira Kira Omisecchi *Tamagotchi no Appare! Niji-Venture *Tamagotchi no Narikiri Channel *Tamagotchi no Puchi Puchi Omisecchi: Mina San Kyu *Tao's Adventure: Curse of the Demon Seal *Tao: Mamono no Tou to Mahou no Tamago *Tengai Makyou II: Manji Maru *Tsubasa Chronicle *Tsubasa Chronicle Vol. 2 *Twilight Syndrome: Kinjiratera Toshi Densetsu *Vandal Hearts *Western Lords *Witch Tale: Minarai Majo to 7-Jin no Princess *Witch's Tale, A *Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road, The *Wizardry Asterisk: Hiiro no Fuuin *Wizardry: Boukyaku no Isan *Wizardry: Seimei no Setsu *WiZmans World *World Destruction: Michibikareshi Ishi *World Ends With You, The *Xenosaga I + II *Ys Book I DS *Ys Book II DS *Ys DS *Ys DS / Ys II DS Special Box *Ys II DS *Zenonia *Zettai Karen Children DS: Dai-4 no Children *Zettai Onkan Otoda Master *Zoids Battle Colosseum Category:By System Category:Rpg